


The hushed

by RavenWolfCooper



Category: OCs - Fandom, The hushed, own work - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gen, Gun Violence, Insanity, Medical Procedures, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Original Character(s), Original Villain Character - Freeform, Past Domestic Violence, Please don't do this at home kids, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stabbing, Surgical Procedures, Very graphic, Villain OC - Freeform, angsty, but not really, stay safe, there is a lot of fucked up shit in this, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolfCooper/pseuds/RavenWolfCooper
Summary: (My beautiful brain thought why not make a villain au for me and my friends?)Seven people.Seven criminals.Seven morally fucked up humans.Come together for only one thing:Destroying the fucking world.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my little au!

I'm Raven and I thought of an au for me and my friends: what if we were morally fucked up villains/criminals?

We realised many people would love to read this so we decided to post it.

So here it is!

Now there are certain people in this story you can check out cause most of them will post things like cosplay and art of these badass people! 

(bc they're badass themselves) 

(except for manuela) 

(She's babey)

(Most of the time)

So here are all the social medias for your viewing pleasure.

Manuela/Blackthorn  
Insta: @hikariqueenart  
Tik tok: @hikariqueenart

Deveney/Electric death  
Insta: @deveney.privee  
Tik tok: @yourfuturealcoholic 

Jessy/Gold digger  
Insta: @amyheatherson  
Tik tok: @amyheatherson

Jason/Silent blade  
Insta: @owltime_cos  
Tik tok: @owltime_cos

Roman/Injustice  
Insta: @draw_your_perfect_world  
Tik tok: @romanocheesy  
Archive: @The_Silent_Smile

Mace/The whisper  
Insta: @nottoonormalme  
Tik tok: @merely_mortal

Raven/Firecracker  
Insta: @ravenwolfcooper15  
Tik tok: @cosplayer_but_nah

Alice/Porcelian doll  
Insta: @rabbithole_cosplay  
Tik tok: @rabbithole_cosplay

Have fun!


	2. Chapter 1 - Injustice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Injustice
> 
> This is the story of the young boy Roman.
> 
> The faithfull day he lost his mind.

It all started when the mayor was elected.

Everything in the beginning was fine.

He did things that were best for the little town they were in.

Until it started to get...weird.

Money would disappear or be put in the absolute wrong causes.

Things like this started to get more and more out of hand.

The houses of the ones who were seen as the ‘lower class’ were run down, and the richer town folk had huge mansions casting a shadow on the run-down houses.

The final straw for a young boy called Roman was that when females had finally decided to stand up to the sexism they received only to be physically beaten by the local police.

This mayor was a good for nothing bastard.

So he had to be **overthrown.**

The plan was to get selected as the mayor himself. He soon realised though that that didn’t do anything.

Even though everyone voted for Roman, the mayor has a lot of political buddies that kept selecting him.

So he kept being mayor.

After Roman realised that his goal couldn’t be reached if he kept this up, he was forced to think of different ways.

So he decided to study the law, what was illegal and what wasn’t. It would have taken about three years to fully study everything he could, but soon he realised he didn’t need it in the way he thought he would have.

When the young man had come home he saw a letter laying in his letterbox. He picked up the letter and carried it inside all the way up to his apartment, in the flat that he lived.

He put away his coat and his hat and went over to the table where he had a letter opener sitting there. Thanks to the letter opener he had no trouble with opening the envelope and seeing what was written in the letter.

‘Dear Mr. Sarin,

It has come to my attention you wished to be mayor. Sadly this letter won’t tell you, you will be just that. I am interested in the ideas you have for this town though. So I wish to meet you at the municipality at 14:00. If you won’t be there I’ll assume you declined this letter.

Hopefully, I will see you then.

Regards,  
Mayor Starrock’ 

The young man read over the letter maybe a thousand times before it finally struck him. He had a chance to change the town for the better.

He rushed to his computer and started to type away on all the things that could make this town a better and safer place for all. All the ideas he racked up in half a year. Soon he was done and it was time to go to bed.

Roman put on an alarm for the next day and went to sleep in no time.

…..

The next day the alarm started blaring through the apartment. Roman groaned and turned to his side not wanting to wake up just yet. Why **did** he even put an alarm on today? It was Saturday and he didn’t have work today. 

He laid there for a few more minutes before realising why he had put up that alarm. Suddenly jolting awake he sat up and prepared himself for the meeting with the mayor. 

He put on his best suit, best smile, printed out the document he made yesterday and put on his best business persona on.

He went through the doors of the municipality at around 13:50. He didn’t want to be there late or on the spot anyways. He wanted to show that he showed interest so being a little early was for the best.

He was soon led into a meeting room with the mayor and no one else. Since it was a small town there was no fear of anything happen so no bodyguards were around.

Everything was a blur after that. 

The blood, the body, the knife plunged deep into the mayor.

Roman had enough of his lies and the ridiculing of people in the town.

It was quick and silent.

Roman knew if he didn’t do anything he would end up in jail quickly.

He cleaned everything swiftly and destroyed any evidence he was ever there. He replaced it with someone the mayor had major drama with to stand in his place.

He fled the scene having made the perfect murder thanks to his looking into laws and murder cases earlier on.

It had been a year ago that he started trying to overthrow the mayor. He never knew he would get the position like this.

Soon after he got elected for mayor since he was the highest vote now.

The five years that followed were even more of a blur than his first kill. 

Slowly people in higher power abusing their power started dropping faster than his sanity.

After that there were just people who spoke up to the mayor. The town was soon way smaller than before.

Soon it was him just hanging onto a single strand of sanity. Trying to fix everything, knowing this was not the way. It was way too small to do anything though.

Everything was about to turn around. 

And it isn’t for the better.

Roman’s sister Iris

She noticed something vital, every time there was a disappearance Roman had something to do with it.

So she came to his house to ask him about this. It was risky, but she had to. She cared deeply for her brother and didn’t want him to go down this path.

However if she had known Roman was this far gone already. She would have never gone at all. Maybe she would have even fled from that little shitty town.

This was the only part in his life that Roman vividly remembers. Because of a lot of things. The most important one was guilt.

He loved his sister. Don’t get him wrong. Everything just went so fast.

They were arguing. About the disappearances. The same kind of people and Roman’s link to them. 

It all was just too much.

She kept blaming him. 

Especially after he led the fact slip that they are all dead. 

How would he know?

She kept yelling at him, she was crying by now.

She had to shut up.

**All she had to do was shut up.**

ShutupShutupShutupShutupShutupShutupShutupShutupShutup

**SHUT UP**

And she did.

She finally did.

But Roman wasn’t relieved.

Why?

Because the knife in his hands which was buried in his sister just a minute ago told a different story.

He stared at the body that was now on the floor.

**He** did that.

**He** killed his sister.

…  
..  
.  
.  
.

And all he could do was laugh. Laugh like nothing ever happened. Laugh louder than he had ever done in his life.

He disposed of everything except for a ring his sister always wore.

He created another disappearance, but this time he himself disappeared too. 

With the ring now around his middle finger he went to a bigger city.

Unknown to him though he would soon meet some... Interesting individuals. 

**And they would give him the justice he longed for.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Blackthorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about the young Manuela,
> 
> Broken and sad,
> 
> Decided to snap,
> 
> And her parents didn't like that.

Any story that starts with the Spanish mob isn’t going to be a fun one.

And it wasn’t fun for Manuela. 

It really wasn’t.

Her parents were the problem.

You see they couldn’t care less about their little baby girl.

She got beaten, humiliated and hurt.

Even though they did that. They trained her

In fighting, shooting a gun, how to work a knife, how to disguise. 

And they thought that would never bite them in the ass.

But it did.

Manuela’s 17th birthday.

Big day for everyone.

She was just one year from being an adult and maybe be more of an asset to the mob than she already was.

She was skilled, very skilled.

But she was broken. 

**So.**

**Very.**

**Broken.**

She was hurt.

Her emotions are long gone.

The only thing that made her happy were little children laughing and having the time of their life and animals.

Adults were nothing to her.

It was celebrated, but not in the way she thought she was.

The people in the mob were like a big family.

It took place in a large warehouse that was made into a base so nobody would suspect anything.

Her parents called manuela to their room to discuss some things.

She just guessed it was to discipline her. After all she can’t have fun ever. It’s not allowed.

They beat her.

Harshly.

Manuela fell against the desk and she felt something in her **snap.**

She grabbed the knife that was laying around and stood up quickly.

She kicked her dad in the nuts and when he doubled over she stabbed him in his chest.

**Right in his heart.**

She knew how to aim for those spots thanks to him.

Her mother was in shock, slowly shuffling backwards. 

Trying to get away from her.

**That wasn’t going to save her though.**

She smirked and slowly stalked towards her.

“Oh mother, aren’t you proud? I became what you wanted me to become. What you told I was for years,” Manuela said before stabbing her cleanly in the neck.

**“A monster”**

Her mother dropped to the floor.

The young girl could only smirk.

“Oh lovely parents. I see you aren’t looking too well. I’ll fix you guys up. I’ll make you beautiful again,” The young girl said to the limp bodies on the floor.

She grabbed four roses. She made these beautiful creations in her free time. It was one of the things that kept her sane.

She walked up to her dad and got to work.

When she was done she walked out of the room.

Leaving two bodies with roses for eyes.

She looked over the sea of people that were in **her** mob.

“I’d like to have all of your attention!” She called out.

Everyone turned to look up at the young girl, confused when they saw the daughter of their boss covered in blood.

No panic of course.

That was normal.

“I’m your boss now. Not those good for nothing assholes. If you have a problem with that, then walk to the door.” 

A lot of members looked at her and each other. 

Then at least half of them started walking to the door. 

She can’t be serious. That little girl, the new boss?

Only to be met with bullets.

Manuela held the gun, one finger in one of her ears and jumped at pulling her own trigger.

The other half looked up at her waiting for the command. They didn’t want to die.

“Clean those bodies up and the ones in the office,” Manuela said and smirked.

That was about eight years ago.

Now she was everywhere and nowhere.

The news knew about someone who was the master of disguise.

They called her Black thorn.

Thanks to whoever she killed ending with a rose in their eye.

They only found adults dead

Some ended with two roses in the eyes

Others ended with one in the eye

And the last would have a rose with the thorns dripped in their own blood laid on or near their body.

And the children were nowhere to be seen.

Everyone assumed they were dead, thanks to the parents or Black thorn herself.

No one, but Black thorn and the kids knew.

Those random adults were not as innocent as they might seem.

They were filthy **abusers.**

The kids were put somewhere they’d have a happy life.

With mothers who couldn’t have babies of their own.

And happy LGBTQ+ people who didn’t want to carry or couldn’t or even didn’t want to.

That’s how Black thorn went through her life.  
Finding abusers and making them pay.

She even had some help from her little wolf pup called Rosa.

Together they made sure the kids were safe.

Soon she would miraculously work together.

**With people that would maybe teach her how to feel again.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Silent blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy that was never fully right in the brain.
> 
> Decided to take it a step further.
> 
> This is the story of a very twisted individual

And from the Spanish mob we jump to the Russian mob.

Where there is one unlike the others.

A very twisted individual.

The son of the boss to be exact.

He never felt emotions.

Never felt anything at all.

Was he bothered by it though? No.

His life was normal besides the Russian mob thing.

He does remember one time he felt something.

He remembers it very clearly.

His brother was out for a drug deal.

His parents had sat him down and told him something he didn’t believe at first.

“Jason, we’re sorry, but your brother. He got murdered during the mission,” They had said.

For the first time in his life he felt something.

Something weird.

He didn’t know how to pinpoint it, but his eyes started watering and a feeling of dread overcame him.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Although he didn’t know that. 

He wiped the weird liquid going down his cheeks and looked at it.

It wasn’t blood, so he looked up at his parents with an eyebrow raised.  
They looked at him surprised, but explained it to him.

That’s when he found out he was **feeling** sad.

It was confusing, but the ‘sadness’ he ‘felt’ were quickly gone. It soon turned into something else.

His stomach was burning and he had the strong urge to strangle someone. 

It was weird, but again he had parents who explained to him what it was.

He was **feeling** anger.

He didn’t like it one bit.

So he knew what to do.

He was going to chase the bastard down who hurt his brother. Who **killed** him.

He kept himself in the shadows to figure out who the bastard was.

Eventually he found him.

He sedated him and dragged his ass back to the home he called base.

The man woke up on an operation table.

He was wired up to all kinds of things that he didn’t understand.

One sight confused him more than anything else though.

There was a young boy around 19 or 20.

A boy who just put on his surgical gloves.

Then it dawned upon him.

He was going to do something to him. Oh god. Oh no.

He couldn’t see behind the mask the young man was wearing, but he was wearing a wicked grin.

The young lad called Jason grabbed his surgical knife and cut in his chest.

He cut a ‘y’ into the man to have access to everything he needed.

“Let’s see, your heart needs to go. There was something wrong with it. After all no one with a heart would do something so cruel towards my brother,” the man said.

He grabbed the ends of the flesh and opened his chest up.

The screams were drowned out into the man’s head.

Jason was focussed on one thing.

**Revenge.**

He grabbed a little saw and started to cut away the ribs of the man, so he would have access to the price.

When he was done he smirked and cut off all the tubes the heart was attached to and slowly got the heart out of his chest. 

The man’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the effect of not having a heart kick in.

Jason simply put the heart away and got another one instead. Connecting it with the man. A heart that wouldn’t work in any way for him. A heart that had a lot of conditions.

He stitched up the man’s chest as the man came back to consciousness.

He was breathing heavily, the brink of a panic attack.

The boy simply laughed as he moved on to the brain.

After he was done he threw the man away, knowing he would rot away slowly.

He felt like he avenged his brother. He will rest peacefully now.

That was the last time he felt something.

His parents died the same year, yet he didn’t feel anything for them.

Perhaps they weren’t as close as he was with his brother.

He took over the mob.

The young boy was looked down upon.

He couldn’t be the leader, he was so young.

Whoever thought it, never dared to say it outloud though.

The ones who did ended up on that same surgical operation table.

Although, he didn’t know it now.

He would soon meet people he might be able to relate to.

**People who he might end up caring about.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Gold Digger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young little Jessy oh so naive
> 
> Young little Jessy so easy to see
> 
> Young little Jessy not as innocent as you think
> 
> Young little Jessy will kill you in a blink

And with that we’re in the Italian mob.

Yes there were a lot of people in the mob.

What did you expect from such a sick group.

They weren’t going to be from the absolute nicest neighborhoods 

Anyways.

In the mob there was a very young girl called Jessy.

The family she was in was very strict with basically everything.

Break on a single little rule and get beaten.

And not a little bit.

**You’d have broken bones at the end.**

So from a young age it was drilled in your head that you wouldn’t dare to break any of the rules.

Otherwise you’d end up in the dump 

Although most of the rules were applied to the females of the family.

Talk about sexist.

No this. No that.  
It got boring and tiring very quick.

Especially for our young Jessy.

She wouldn’t dare break them though.

After all she was just a fragile little woman

Back to the matter at hand.

This family had one golden rule that they all believed in like some kind of god. 

Break that rule and you’d have a real fucking hard time.

Worse than being beaten and disowned.

“If a woman shall be born, she shan’t be a murderer.”

And if that isn’t sexism then I don’t know what is.

That rule didn’t last long though.

You see little Jessy was the first female that got born into the family in a very long while.

Every female had been married into the business.

So you can expect little Jessy being a little bit different than those women.

Especially with six brothers.

Now the story of young Jessy who broke this stupid and sexist rule.

-  
The man that walked up to her looked scruffy and was way older.

Some would think this is some kind of sick joke.

But this joke was Jessy’s life.

And she knew that damn well.

She was all dolled up in the worst way possible: loads and loads of makeup onto her face, a beautiful dress that shouldn’t be put on a fourteen year old and a lot of jewelry.

And Jessy hated that she looked like this.

She sighed deeply as the date progressed and her enjoyment wasn’t going up at all.

She had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling.

And it wasn’t the date.

It was this man.

Everytime he would go to the bathroom the little voice in her head relaxed.

And every time he came back the little voice started sounding the alarm.

There was something not right with this dude.

So she made sure she remembered what her brothers have taught her.

She shouldn’t of have murdered.

But when he took her to a secondary location with bad intentions and his house away from any civilization.

She had to if she didn’t want to get **raped.**

Jessy stood there as the dude was patting down his pockets looking for the key.

He had his arm wrapped around her young waist.

She thought he was disgusting.

And not only cause he was older.

Oh no he reeked of smoke and alcohol too.

She had to hold to urge to spill her dinner back onto him.

He realized he had forgotten the key so he had to break a window.

She saw her chance.

She hesitated, but the alarm bells in her head didn’t stop going off.

She broke away from his arm that had loosened his tight grip thanks to having to smash in a window.

She bend down and grabbed a piece of glass before she struck it into his neck.

He let out a painful scream before trying to reach back and get it out.

She was faster than him and got it out.

Only to plunge it back in his neck.

She let go of the piece of glass as the guy’s legs fell from underneath him.

After she processed everything she panicked.

She called her brothers who all swore to keep quiet.

They helped her clean everything up so it looked like absolutely nothing happened and the car back home was extremely quiet.

After that story you’d expect something big to happen.

For the family 

But no.

Jessy kept quiet, became extremely good at lying and manipulating.

She had to keep it from her family. Otherwise she’d be in real big trouble.

And nobody wanted that.

She stole money from the government and the rich.

But she didn’t put it in her own pocket.

She gave it to the children.

So they wouldn’t have to do what she had to do from a young age.  
Surviving on money she got from drug deals.

After all her family couldn’t care less about **her.**

She kept on doing her job of strategy.

She made sure the clients got their drugs.

But she could never do them herself.

She wouldn’t be so disrespectful to her friend that overdosed on that crap.

She remembered it very clearly.

She had walked into the room of her childhood best friend’s room.

Only to see him choke on something and fall to the ground in what felt like ages.

Turned out he overdosed on drugs.

In other words...

The clients and her family could do what the hell they wanted with them, but nobody was going tell her to use that shit.

Drugs were one thing she would never ever do.

Besides.

She couldn’t care about anything unless it was practical and had to do with money.

People in the mob gave her the nickname Gold Digger thanks to this.

She liked that name.

But she had to be more practical if she wanted to be the person she wanted to be.

She cut her hair.

Put on easy to put on clothes.

And was never found out for any murder or illegal business.

But who knows.

Maybe she’ll get some people that will find out about her.

**And would give her all the riches in the world**


End file.
